ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWA Fallout
CWA Fallout is an annual pay-per-view event promoted by the Chaos Wrestling Academy (CWA). There have been two pay-per-views under this name, the first in 2006, and the second in 2008, both in the month of September. Fallout dates and venues Results 2006 CWA Fallout 2006 was held on Sunday September 10, 2006 at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. * Opening segment: CWA Commissioner Chloe Lavine announced that over the next four shows, the CWA would crown a brand new championship. Picking up where the MWA had left off in the new year, the CWA would crown it's first ever World Pure-Wrestling Champion in January at Winter Wasteland 2, in a four-man round robin tournament. Tonight would see Peter St. John and Mayhem wrestle for the first berth in the Pure Title tournament. *'Shawn Austin and Rex Strong of Next Generation defeated Team Native America.' (10:01) ** Shawn Austin pinned Nightwolf after he and Strong hit Nightwolf with the Skipping A Generation. ** This was Austin and Strong's debut in the CWA. * Team KuRo! (Tom Roselli and Ryan Kurosaki) defeated Rage 'n' Kaos to win the CWA World Tag Team Championship (9:07) ** Ryan Kurosaki pinned Mark "Rage" Messier after a moonsault. * Segment: Erica Shade came out and ran down a couple of the women's wrestlers in CWA for "jumping" to the Greater Canada Federation out west, and considering that they had seemingly given the CWA the cold shoulder, then "f*** them!" Erica drew huge heat for this, then she issued an open challenge to anyone with a pair of ovaries. And Alexisonfire's "Get Fighted" hit and the building went nuts as the woman who accepted was ANNABELLE STONE! The FTW Women's Tag Team Champion and CWF U.S. Women's Champion, and Ottawa native, told Erica to shut her mouth and get ready to die, as her U.S. Women's title was going to get defended with ease. The referee entered the ring in double time and the bell sounded! * Annabelle Stone defeated Erica Shade to retain the CWF U.S. Women's Championship (9:39) ** Annabelle pinned Erica after the Annabelle Drop. * Yumi Toyoda defeated Beth Knight in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to win the CWA World Women's Championship. (13:06) ** 1st fall: Yumi pinned Beth with the Evolution Valentine. (5:27) ** 2nd fall: Beth made Yumi submit to the Knight Rider. (10:00) ** 3rd fall: Yumi pinned Beth with an inside cradle. (13:06) * Peter St. John defeated Mayhem to advance into the CWA World Pure-Wrestling Championship Round Robin Tournament (20:15) ** St John pinned Mayhem with an inside cradle. * Michael Logan defeated Taylor Scott, Devon Casey and Brian Hart in a four-way Ultimate Mayhem Match to win the CWA World X-Division Championship (20:35) * "The First Son of the CWA" Jack Wilson (w/ "The One and Only" Erik Summers) defeated Mayhem in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match by 2-1 to win the CWA World Heavyweight Championship (37:03) ** Wilson pinned Mayhem with the Wild Out. (13:06, 0-1) ** Mayhem made Wilson submit to a Triangle Choke. (28:59, 1-1) ** Wilson pinned Mayhem after a DDT onto a chair, then the Wild Out. (7:03, Overtime, 1-2) Trivia Mayhem became the first CWA competitor to wrestle twice in one night at a CWA pay-per-view. What was more impressive is that the former World Champion racked up 57 minutes and 18 seconds of match time. 2008 CWA Fallout 2008 was held on Sunday September 21, 2008 at General Motors Place in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * cherryflicky and Jill Nash & Carrie Williamson wrestled to a draw in a Steel Cage Match to determine the #1 Contenders for the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship. (8:58) ** Both Flicky Stevens and Jill Nash escaped the cage and were deemed to have touched the floor simultaneously. ** After the bout, Chloe Lavine booked a three-team match next Friday on R@pture!, pitting the two teams against the losing team in the Best of Five series decider, and the winner of that match would wrestle for the titles at Serenity. * Carla Sanchez defeated Beth Knight in a match to decide the #1 contender for the CWA World Women's Championship later in the evening. (3:45) ** Carla made Beth submit to the Torture Rack and would now face Amy Masterson in the main event for the CWA World Women's Championship. * Nikki Garner defeated Jamie Eden by disqualification to retain the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (5:58) ** Jill Nash and Carrie Williamson nailed Garner with a con-chair-to raise the disqualification. After fighting off the CWA Feminist Association, Garner gave Eden a rematch next week on R@pture - a First Blood Match. * Lisa Anderson defeated Cassie Williams, Christine Messier and Ms. Payne in a Ladder Challenge Match to retain the CWA U.S. Women's Championship. (26:41) ** First Stage: Christine Messier (teaming with Ms. Payne) eliminated Cassie Williams with a TKO through a table. (7:22) ** Second Stage: Lisa Anderson eliminated Ms. Payne with an inside cradle. (16:11) ** Third Stage: Lisa retrieved the championship. (26:41) * Sweet 'n' Hardcore defeated Dana Devine & Gem in Match 5 of the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship Best of Five Series, fought under Hardcore Rules, to win the championships. (12:10) ** Jenny Onyx pinned Gem with an Onyx Fusion through a glass table. * Joss Katz and Big Red wrestled to a time limit draw in a match for the SXSW Women's Championship. (20:00) ** Joss retains the championship. * Tammy Apollo defeated Amy Sparks, Kristy Danger and Yumi Toyoda in a Four-Way Match to become the #1 contender to the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (8:59) ** Tammy pinned Kristy with the Apollo 13. * "Shooting Star" Laura Stone defeated "Little Miss 110%" Annabelle Stone in a Burn in Hell Match to win the CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (15:02) ** Special referee for the match, Annabelle and Laura's father John, turned on Annabelle, setting her on fire with a fireball. * In a match for the CWA World Women's Championship, Carla Sanchez defeated Amy Masterson (champion) by disqualification. (7:00) ** Amy hit Carla with the championship belt. Despite losing the match via disqualification, Amy retains the championship. ** After the match, a masked person attacked Amy, and this person and Carla double teamed the champion, busting her open with closed fists and kicks to the head. They leave Amy lying in the center of the ring as the pay-per-view comes to a close. ---- Category:Chaos Wrestling Academy shows Category:Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental shows